


[Podfic] Quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de particulier

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Evil!Morty a mis la main sur le Morty de la dimension C-137 et compte bien découvrir comment il a fait pour que son Rick l'aime autant...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de particulier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686116) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



Lien vers la[podfic](https://clyp.it/2yeb4anh)


End file.
